


London

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Ex Sex, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli finds himself from a familiar embrace as the result of an unplanned London trip. He can't stop thinking of Adam. About <i>them</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic is like what, 4 months late? Whoops. Anyway, I tried something new this time. The italics are flashbacks from their intercourse which happened just before the present scene.  
> MIGHT be a little confusing at first.

It's not like you do it every day. Those big, unplanned decisions. 

Sauli has done them a lot more lately than he ever did in 10 years. 

If Sauli ever wondered that the hell is he doing, he's pretty sure he could answer to it with just one word. A name. A name of a friend, good friend. But still someone who's a lot more than that, but still not quite what he wished he was. 

_Hello, he had said. They had hugged. It was a long, craving hug. It had quickly turned to questioning, uncertain, short kisses. Hands were looking for other places than just waist or shoulders to hold on to. The mouths had slowly melted together and hands had gripped tightly on any available body part_

The side of Sauli's mouth twitched to a half smile. 

It was that someone who's funny, kind, easy to be around with, and most importantly, always there. Or maybe it was the other way around, and Sauli was the one who was always there. Is. Maybe it was both.

Always available. For whatever reason. Sauli cared deeply about him, he wanted support him and he wanted to see him whenver he could.

He was still so addicting...

_Sauli hadn't protested a bit. His feet had moved, taking steps backwards as he was being pushed towards the bed. Sauli had clung on, tugging on the fabric of clothes, searching for skin, whining in the kiss. Just simply **needy**_

"Did a cat bite your tongue?" 

Sauli smiled, squeezing the hand, Adam's hand, that he has been holding quite a while already. He was still nestled comfortably in Adam's embrace, back against the front. Spooning has probably always been his favorite thing in the Universe. 

Adam was warm, radiating heat behind him. Sauli didn't need to question why he ended up always doing this, it was after all so safe and so familiar...

_Adam had pulled away and looked at Sauli in the eyes as soon as they had fallen on the bed. Sauli knew Adam. He could read him like a book. And he had seen it from Adam's face immediately - It isn't just sex. It never was and it never will be. It wasn't just lust, maybe it wasn't love anymore either, but it was deep trust and care. Sauli had cupped Adam's cheek and whispered a gentle 'I know'. Adam had curled his body to him, he had made sound, mix of a moan and sigh when Sauli had slipped his hand inside his pants_

"Just in my thoughts" Sauli said. 

"It's not like you to be so quiet" Adam whispered, pressing his lips on the side of Sauli's neck. Sauli sighed, both in bliss and frustration over his own thoughts. 

"That's a lie" He pointed out. They were often quiet together, even though they are both bubbly, extroverted people. But they just didn't always have to talk, they were comfortable with each other.

"But you seem so off..." Adam said quietly, pulling his hand free. For a second Sauli thought he's getting up, but instead he started running his fingers in circles on top of Sauli's shoulder, "Have I done something?" 

"No" Sauli said right away. 

"Okay" 

Sauli huffed quietly, rolling his eyes and smiling. Sometimes he forgets it takes more than one or two times to convince Adam about something, especially if it concerns Adam himself. Whether it was the times when Sauli told him he can _do it_ or when he told him how incredibly hot and gorgeous he looks. 

Adam had the habit to shake it off and laugh. He still does sometimes, and every time he does, Sauli's heart cracks a little. 

Uncertainty... Not in everything though.

_Sauli had almost been unable to focus on stroking Adam's cock when his own neck had been sucked and licked at the same time. Adam knew all those spots he had. He knew how to drive him crazy. Sauli had squeezed the head and Adam had bitten his neck, groaning and pushing his hand off before he'd cum. Sauli had grinned wickedly, and Adam kissed that smug face off while pushing Sauli down on his back. Sauli's legs had been up and spread wide in matter of seconds, Adam's tongue working its magic_

"No, you have not done anything" Sauli reassured, rolling around to face Adam, missing the feel of his warm body against his back right away, but it was easily compensated with the sight of his face. His eyes. Afterglow. He was beautiful.

No need to wonder why London was a temptating offer. Adam is wonderful in every meaning of it. 

"Hi" Sauli smiled. 

"Hey" Adam whispered. 

Sweat was still glistening on his forehead and his hair was mostly a big mess. Sauli probably matched that. 

"Care to tell me what's bugging you?" Adam asked, sliding his fingertips up Sauli's side. He stopped just before the spot he knew was ticklish, but Sauli's body was already rigid and prepared for it. 

They chuckled. 

"Nothing's bugging me" Sauli said, body relaxing when Adam placed his hand on his hip instead of his sensitive side. 

_There is no one who fucks him quite like Adam. The man has an unfair advantage though - He knows Sauli. But it's also once again the fact that it wasn't just sex. Adam had slowly pushed into him, broken moan escaping his lips, while Sauli had tried not to hiss at the stretch. Once inside, Adam had dropped his head down, to the crook of his neck and Sauli had petted his hair, other hand stroking over Adam's back as far down as he could reach, as Adam began thrusting_

Adam gave him a look, this 'Don't lie to me, I know you' kind of look. 

Sauli sighed quietly, reaching out to trace a fingertip along Adam's collarbone. His neck and chest was still flushed, the skin hot underneath his touch.

'Tell meee" Adam pressured in a low tone. That tone has done a thing or two to Sauli back in the days. It still does. He can't decide if it's funny or extremely sexual. Probably both, depending on the situation. 

Now it was just,,, He wasn't sure. 

"I don't know, Adam" Sauli said, and even though he was being so brutally honest, it made him cringe. He couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about the magnificent sex they just had and thinking about _them_. 

"Okay?" Adam chuckled, but it wasn't exactly real kind of laughter, "Was this a mistake? Did you not wanna come?"

"Oh no, no" Sauli rushed out, realizing just how bad it sounded, "I mean yes. _No_. I wanted to come here and it wasn't a mistake"

Adam looked at him with his sparkly, partly tired eyes, in a way that made Sauli question if he believed him at all. 

_Sauli had cradled Adam's head when he was kissing him, thrusting into him. His fingers were tangled in the silver-colored locks, gently pulling and tugging. Sauli loved each of those sounds Adam had let out, gasps and moans, swallowed by their kiss. He definitely loved the way he was doing him_

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here" Sauli pointed out, "I'm just,,, What are we? What are we doing?"

Adam pursed his lips, thinking, and stared down at Sauli's hip where he had successfully made a love bite.

"I don't know" Adam admitted, "What are we doing?"

"That's what I asked. We've been doing _this_ since the Mexico" Sauli said, and Adam rolled on his back, almost like he didn't want to listen. But he wasn't like that, of course he listened, he just didn't have the answers Sauli wanted. 

Sauli on the other hand rolled on his stomach right next to Adam, placing a hand on his chest. 

"What is this thing we're doing?" He asked, whispering, while drawing small patterns on Adam's skin, "I'm gonna see you quite frequently now. And again in June. But what then? I'll wait for weeks, _months_ , and find myself from a situation like this again? What happens after June, Adam?"

Adam sighed, shaking his head, eyes glued to the ceiling,

"I don't know"

There are two kinds of 'I don't know's in the world - The genuine ones, and the ones you most definitely know but are too afraid or embarrassed to admit it out loud. Sauli always recognized those two when they came from Adam. This one was the former, and it made it all even more confusing. 

_Sauli had made sure to touch every single body part where he knew Adam wanted to be touched while he was screwing him. And even more importantly, _how_. He had touched his hair a little roughly, caressed his cheek, run his hands down his sides and grasped his ass. Sauli had whispered how amazing he is, how much he likes having him inside of him and how gorgeous he is. He had offered that security you won't get from random one night stands _

The more Sauli rewinded their intercourse the less questions he had in his mind anymore.

"Can we do the thinking and talking some other time?" Adam asked, "I have a show tonight and I'd need to stay sharp"

It isn't new that they postpone the talking. It's hard to talk about something you can't understand or don't want to understand. 

"Yeah,,, of course" Sauli smiled, brushing the tip of Adam's nose with a fingertip, "I need to get going and meet up with Laura again anyway"

Adam nodded. He watched Sauli slide out of the bed, and even though he tried really hard not to look, he still looked. 

Sauli put on his underwear, back towards Adam, then reached for his jeans. He quickly pulled them up and buckled his belt, looking around for his shirt.

He found it from the other side of the bed. He then grabbed his shoes from the floor and started putting them on.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked Adam.

"It's my naptime" Adam beamed, pulling the duvet higher up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. 

Sauli smiled, nodding. 

"Okay. I'll see you later then" 

Sauli was half way out already, the door open, when Adam called out his name. He rushed back, a questioning look on his face as he looked at Adam,

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't just a fuck. That's not the reason I wanted you here" 

Sauli smiled. It's not like Adam would have needed to point it out but Sauli is glad he did. 

"I know"

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to do all their meet ups. **Planning**.


End file.
